


clarity (do you have any)

by Gellsbells



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Scene for 1.02, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Macy POV, Truth Serum, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellsbells/pseuds/Gellsbells
Summary: Alternative Scene in Episode 2 where Macy actually does take the ‘truth serum’ tea with her when she goes to see Harry. Turns out Macy is very good at potions and the truth affected Harry lets quite a few things slip, including his thoughts on the eldest Charmed one.





	clarity (do you have any)

 

Macy watched carefully as Harry poured the hot liquid into the two teacups, the Royal Doulton, no less. She looked at the clock above him, noting again the time as she tried to steady her nerves. Her hand drifting over to her phone in her pocket, hovering there, as if it provided some kind of security. When in reality she was about to cast a spell on someone who may very well be trying to kill her and her sisters.

 

She had followed the instructions exactly, giving herself a little pat on the back when she had finished, but now was the real test.

 

He lifted his cup offering her a smile as he took as sip, Macy watching on with bated breath.

 

“Bit of an aftertaste,” his nose wrinkled and Macy thought in that instant she was caught, her heart stopped. If that board was right she was trapped in a room with an evil demon.

 

“It’s a new tea shop.” Harry’s eyebrows raised and Macy’s smile intensified,” near campus.”

 

Macy lifted her own cup, breathing in the scent as he took another sip, his nose wrinkling again, Macy kept her face as neutral as she could in response, offering a simple shrug of her shoulders as her reply.

 

Harry picked up the flask, giving it a smell, before his nose flared again, “It’s bloody awful.”

 

“Seriously Macy, it is an abomination. To even call itself tea, tastes more like old dishwater.” Macy nodded along, as she eyed the clock hanging on the wall again. Only a few minutes had passed, the spell had said up to 30 mins but perhaps it was acting quicker than expected. She placed her cup back down on the desk beside her, deciding to try a few test questions.

 

“So how long have you been a whitelighter?” she tried to ask casually, flashing her smile again.

 

“Too long it seems these days,” Harry sighed as he took a seat, his posture more relaxed than it had been moments ago, and Macy felt a little pang of hope that the potion may just be working. “My last memory, or rather my first memory was of 1957,” he paused, considering his words for a moment before he continued. “I was an idealist back then, naive.”

 

HIs pace began to pick up as he moved from one side of the room to the other. His hand raking through his hair, making it stand up from it’s usual carefully secured place. There was a hurried motion to his actions, something very uncharacteristic to his usual manner.

 

“And now?” Macy asked, prodding a little further as she leaned forward in her chair.

 

“I know the costs of losing focus, the cost of letting yourself get caught up in the fallacy of being normal.” He took another sip of the tea, perhaps in an attempt to calm himself, his face screwing up in instant regret.

 

“Really Macy, this _‘tea’_. Disgusting.”

 

“So you have had other charges?”

 

“Many,” Harry confirmed, he settled back down in his chair for a moment, a pensive look crossing his face. “Not all of them made it.”

 

Macy’s heart jumped, her hand drifting to her phone again, she had Maggie on speed dial, never one to be far away from her phone, she would raise the alarm in seconds. Macy may not be able to get away in time, but her sisters would.

 

Macy opened her mouth to ask further, when Harry continued himself.

 

“In actuality I am surprised the elders assigned the Charmed ones to me of all people. Unless it’s some kind of test,” he gave a short laugh, before shaking his head, “which would be just like them.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Fiona, she was talented, but headstrong. Your sister Mel reminds me of her terribly.” Macy could only imagine. “She was committed to a mental institution. I was not careful, I let my guard slip and she told the wrong person who she was, what she was.” He was up from his chair again, pacing the small room, almost manic and Macy could feel the anxiety rising up in her again.

 

“And I am telling myself, don’t do this again Harry, don’t get too involved but,” he paused resting on the back of his chair.

 

“You’re gifted Macy,” the way his eyes fixated on her own, made her shift in her seat his gaze was intense, and Macy glanced at the exit, just in case. He moved towards her and Macy’s breath caught in her throat.

 

“That raw power, and beauty.” Macy shook her head, unsure if she had heard him correctly. “It’s beguiling.” His hand went to reach for her cheek before he snapped his hand away, letting out a sigh of frustration.

 

He threw his hands up in the air and began to pace again, “And no one needs to remind me that it's forbidden but I just-”

 

He met her eyes, and Macy felt something in the bottom of her stomach. The way he looked at her, uninhibited had her wondering all kinds of things but feeling like she couldn’t, that she shouldn’t ask them.

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, staring down at the now empty cup, smiling to himself. “I’m talking too much.”

 

He paused, resting his head on his hands, before looking up again at Macy. “Actually, I’m saying too much.” He tilted his head at Macy, whose stomach lurched as she saw a look of recognition cross his face.

 

“What was in that tea, Macy?”

 

Macy gulped, a heat rising up the back of her neck and the room suddenly felt a lot smaller than it was.

 

“It's a truth potion, I mean, serum,” she said her fingers playing with the edge of her sleeves, “the board told us not to trust you and I needed to know, so I-”

 

“Macy those boards are a gateway to the other side, a witch interacting with one could let through all kinds of things” he rushed towards her and Macy, went to step back.

 

“What are you?”

 

“We need to get over there, hang on.” Macy gripped onto Harry as the office they were in disappeared in a flash of light.

 

* * *

 

 

Macy approached the spare room with a sense of trepidation. They had defeated that ‘ _thing’_ which had made its way through to the other side. Her sisters had asked about the serum and Macy had lied, saying that she must have got her calculations wrong somehow.

 

She knocked on the open door before entering. Harry stood behind what used to be her mother’s desk, intently studying some of the books on the shelf.

 

“Harry, I -”

 

He didn’t turn to face her, “A truth serum.” Macy felt the pull in her stomach.

 

Macy nodded.

 

“Well I guess we can strike potion making off the list of training. It was quite effective.”

 

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Macy said as she approached him, her hand moving over the items of the desk.

 

“It’s fine Macy, really.” He turned to face her, and Macy felt relief wash over her.  “It would make sense that you would be cautious to trust people at the moment.”

 

“What you said,” Macy eluded to the elephant in the room. The memory of the way that he had looked at her had a heat prickling underneath her skin again. “About me.”

 

“You don’t need to ask if it’s true,” he sighed. “That's the brilliance of a truth serum, the more a truth is repressed the more likely it is to be disclosed.”

 

“I know, and I am sorry Harry, really.”

 

He pulled at the collar of his shirt before taking a seat. “And I am truly sorry for my inappropriate thoughts and for making you so uncomfortable.”

 

They had made her uncomfortable, but not in the way he was thinking. She had been playing them over again and again in her mind since they had vanquished the ‘imposter’, it was part of the reason she had come to see him. She wasn’t so sure she minded them.

 

“You needn’t worry about me saying them again. I have become practiced at keeping my feelings and my work separate.”

 

Macy nodded along, it would be complicated and she wasn’t even sure what she was feeling.

 

“And thank you for not telling your sisters, last thing I need is to add to Mel’s reasons to dislike me.” he added.

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, an act of comfort, that didn’t feel out of place. Macy was not exactly the ‘touchy feely’ type, she had very clear boundaries on who she let in and despite the short time she had known him Harry felt like someone that she could let in behind those barriers. And it wasn’t just because of the truth serum.

 

“Maybe we can even _‘share a brew_ ’ sometime,” she suggested as she removed her hand, wanting to know that they were ‘okay’, that she hadn’t lost a friend, “minus the truth serum.”

 

“I would enjoy that.” He smiled at her again, putting her at ease and on edge at the same time. “But, you should get your rest, we start training tomorrow and I will warn you I am not an easy task master.”

 

“That does not surprise me,” she commented before moving towards the door.

 

Macy paused in the doorway, hesitating as his words played over again in her mind. No-one had said those, words to her before, not without wanting something in return or some hidden agenda in mind. They were true and they had made her feel something she hadn’t in some time. Her heart pounded in her ears as she considered the possibility of something more.

 

“Goodnight, Harry,” she finally said.

 

“Goodnight Macy.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Only one week to go now guys, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
